Please smile for me
by DarkraiTheFrisoner
Summary: Kid Flash dropped the Titans a visit and revealed things the Titans didn't know about their leader. As the Titans brought Robin to the way he was in the past, they learned a lot of things about their friend and how to accept them. But would things stay the same forever, would Robin be acting like he used to for the rest of his life or something worse would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanna right this story out for so long but didn't have time and I was a little bit lazy to. Not to mention I barely get to touch the computer, my parents say that the best way to waste your summer is waking up late and playing computer game **_**(seriously, I don't play computer game, I only read FFn, surf FB and look for new music or some cool software to mess up with). **_**My school is 'bout to start anyway****so I decide that I should right something before it does. My summer suchs, I barely had any fun and only have few weeks off. **_**Great summer ever. **_** Since I'm not in the mood, so Robin will be very short-tempered in this story **_**(actually, I'm a short – tempered person myself). (: **_**Oh and BTW, there will be a little swearing in this one. Usually I don't swear but uh.. yeah.. I swore a little bit in this.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Jesse McCartney or Akon or Lonely Island except my freaking imagination.**

"Oh man, I'm so bored, isn't there anything else to do?" Kid Flash exclaimed as he lazily flipped channels through channels "Five hundred channels and nothing is worth watching." He turned off the TV.

"Hey, where's Robbie? He surely knows how to entertain me."

Beast Boys shurgged, his mouth was full of tofu but he still stuffed more in

"I'm a hundred percent sure that the guy is working with his beloved papers. He's even more head over heels in love with his work than with Star." He grinned at those last words.

Seeing Star was betroot red, Cyborg changed the subject, which he thought was more important than the romance between Robin and his work.

"So, what makes ya come here? I dun think you came here for nothing." He eyed Kid Flash, whose grin suddenly faded into a slight frown. "It's personal… but I-ugh, think that it's good to drop you guys a visit."

"You're gonna stay here for a while?" Beast Boys wiped his not so clean, tofu – covered mouth with his (not so clean either) sleeve and pointed at KF's bags with his free hand.

The speedster's frown grow deeper

"Yeah, that will do us some good."

"It's totally okay with us, bud" Cyborg slapped Kid Flash's shoulder in a friendly way "But you gotta ask spiky for his permission. I think that would be okay with him too, except for the part that the little guy is pretty in a bad mood these days."

Hearing this, Kid Flash whispered "I know" and his voice got even too small for himself to hear "that's why I'm here."

He replaced his frown with his usual delighted grin

"Yo, you wanna watch this, I'm sure it's a trillion times better than any show you've ever watched."

He pulled a Compact Disc out of one of his bags and chuckled wickedly

"But make sure Robbie doesn't know this, or he's gonna skin me alive."

_**~BREAKLINE~**_

Cyborg was totally right, Robin was in an extremely bad mood, not the I-wanna-smash-everything-including-your-face mood but the I-m-so-fucking-depressed-that-I-can-slit-my-wrists -now one. He pursed his lips, he usually didn't let his feelings take control of him and his work, as the years went by, his feelings were starting to become nothing but numbness. For many times, he had wondered when he would eventually find true happiness to ever be himself again, and for exactly equal times, he found no answer.

Robin let out a heavy sigh, brushing away his thoughts. "C'mon, you have tons of work to do, don't get so distracted." the emotionless side of him reminded him in such a cold tone he would shiver were he to be someone else. The Boy Wonder shook his head as if he was trying to escape from depressed thoughts inside of him. "_Get back to what you're supposed to do now."_ He tried to concetrated, but before he could do whatever he intended to, he heard something.

It was someone laughing so hard, his guts could end up being throwned out from his mouth. Robin shrugged _"Probably Beast Boy watching his lame shows again."_ but his sensitive ears caught more laughings coming from the main room. And not only laughters, but also screams and yells joined to make an unbearable noise. Robin scowled _"What the heck are the doing?",_ he had intended to just ignore the noise but it was getting more and more annoying to the point that he coulnd't pretend it was nothing. Scowl deepened, he entered the main room, where all the laughter and yelling came from. And when he did, he suddenly froze, unable to move as what being showed on the big screen hit him hard.

Obviously, no one noticed his presense, the Titans were too busy laughing their heads off, even Raven was… chuckling. As can be seen on the screen, Robin's younger self was standing on a platform, hand holding a microphone and singing a Jesse McCartney's song with his high – pitched voice _"because you live and breathe, because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help, because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky_._"_. In addition to his humilation, he was only wearing a Bat-trunk (yes my friend, Bat-trunk) and a pair of darkglasses. Truth to be said, Young – Robin sounded exactly like Jesse, his voice was perfect, but the sight of him wearing Bat-trunk and singing like a drunk made the Titans couldn't help it but bursted into laughter. As the song ended, Young – Robin grinned from ear to ear and blew a playful kiss to the audience before taking a bow. Then he straightened up, still grinning playfully and shouted "guys, who wants more?"

As there were voices telling him to go on, Y-Robin put his hand in the air and shouted "Wally, play the song in my cell phone please." In less than a second, music filled the air and Y-Robin swung his body along with the rhymth and started singing _"I jus had sex, and it felt so good, a girl let me put my p***s inside her, I just had sex, and I'll never go back, to the not-having-sex way of the past…"._

"Man, stop it, I can't take it anymore, my side hurts." From somewhere down the floor, Beast Boy choked between his gigles.

"Yeah, my sides hurts too, badly." Cyborg exclaimed while trying to catch his breath but unabe to. Well, like they say, wishes come true, the TV suddenly turned off.

"Hey, who turns off the TV?" Beast Boy complained while Cyborg stared wordlessly at the person he expected to meet least, for seconds, Cyborg felt he forgot how to breathe. Seeing the tin man's strange attitude, all other Titans turned their heads to the direction where Cyborg was staring and at once, they forgot how to breathe too. There, standing in the door way was Robin, the one who was being made fun at. His expressions were mixed with piles of anger, shame, humiliation, shock and sadness, his face was turning from beetroot red to a color matching the white of sheet.

"R…robin… ..you take a rest so soon." Beast Boys swallowed, trying to break the deadly silence, which successfully snapped Robin out of his piles of mixed emotions. Now the only thing he felt was anger, extreme anger, the anger that he rarely feel, not even when he was forced into apprenticeship by Slade did he felt so angry like that. His body was shooking visibly, his hands clenched into fists and he pounded an angry fist against the wall, leaving a huge dent on it. The other Titans shivered, not from anger, but from fear – when Robin got furious, it was hard to tell what he would do.

"WHO GAVE YOU THIS FUCKING VIDEO" he shouted, totally lost his self-control. "TELL ME WHO THAT SON OF A BITCH IS SO I CAN TEAR HIM FROM LIMB TO LIMB." He punched into the wall again, this time leaving an enormous hole on it. Kid Flash let out a small whimper, which didn't miss Robin's sensitive ears. He sent KF his famous bat glare "So, it's you, huh?" He approached Kid Flash threateningly "what the FUCK are you doin' here, you ASSHOLE? You're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be with THEM." He grabbed Kid Flash by the collar "Too bad you fail me again."

"Di-I mean Rob, you know what I'm here for." Kid Flash whimpered. "Beside, don't you miss the good old memory?"

Robin narrowed his eyes dangerously, then dropped his scared friend onto the ground with a big _"thud"._

"Don't let me see you again Bay-watch. You don't wanna know how much I despise you". He stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Kid Flash behind.

"Well… that was harsh."

Raven commented. Although she understood that Robin had a good reason to hit the ceiling, she didn't think he should be overacting.

"He always takes thing too seriously."

Kid Flash warily ran his hand through his auburn hair

"I didn't expect him to act like that. I was hoping that he would laugh it off."

Starfire clutched her hand to her chest

"Friend Robin is always serious, he doesn't like jokes or pranks, especially when those are to make fun of him."

Seeing other Titans nodding in agrreement, Kid Flash sighed

"Too bad he has changed so much I couldn't regconize him. He used to be carefree and joyful, he was everyone's source of fun. He always knew how to make one laugh, but… but now the only thing he knows is how to make other people shiver in fear."

He stood up "Sometimes Rob is even scarier than his mentor."

"Mentor?" Starfire asked.

"Duh, his mentor is Batman, the Dark Knight, Greatest Detective of the World." Beast Boys jumped up and down in excitement but Raven shoved him off "Did you say that Robin used to be happier than he is now?"

"Yeah. Although I knew too well he would change in a negative way, I didn't expect him to be this pessimistic and grumpy."

"What is responsible for this?" Cyborg questioned, hoping for an answer but Kid Flash only shook his head and said

"You shouldn't know. Robin didn't like others knowing his problems. Beside, it's classified, he's gonna kill me if I spill the beans. I hope… I can make him back to the way he was before… but.. things change, I guess."

Silence.

They didn't feel like laughing out loud anymore.

They only felt a deep sadness rising inside of their hearts, remembering how Robin would refuse to spend time having fun with them. From the time they knew him 'til then, they never saw him actually enjoy him nor have fun, they never saw him smile for real, just a half-hearted smile. It hurt them deep inside realizing how dark and cold their leader actually was. It shocked them to great extend to see a happy, joyful Robin with a full grin, they never thougth he was capable of being so carefree and fun-loving.

They were wrong.

He could. No, he used to be able to, but not anymore.

They wished they could help him out of his depression to bring him back. Oh, how much they wanna see him happy. But they couldn't, there was nothing they could do to help him.

Or that was what they thought at first.

"I know a spell which bring a person back to who he used to be, to his real personality." Raven calmly said, trying to hide her wave of emotion, at last she could help him back, at last she could repay him for everything that he had ever did to her.

But Kid Flash frown, bitting his lower lip "I'm not sure, Robin has a bad experience with spells. Actually he pretty much hates spells."

"What do you mean? You said you want to help him out." Cyborg objected Kid Flash.

"I did, but not with magic or spell, it doesn't really help, just some kind or illusion."

Raven assured the speedster

"Hey, it's not illusion, I promise. If it goes to far, I will remove the spell."

Kid Flash considered Raven's words for a few moment before saying "This doesn't sound like you. I mean, you're not the kind of person who like casting spell on other people. Ugh, what I'm saying is…"

Raven cut Kid Flash off

"This is my chance to help Robin, I wanna repay him for everything he did for me. He has saved me more than one time. Let me, I can do it."

The speedster paused for a few seconds, then he said in defeat

"Okay, just… promise that you will break the spell when I say it."

"Promise."

_**~BREAKLINE~**_

In his own room, Robin was mentally kicking himself, he couldn't believe he had said such cruel words and done such harsh things to his very best friend.

_"I should have control myself"_ he thought. _"Now it's too late, he must've left and maybe he will never come back. Worse, he might never wanna see me again, let alone talk to me."_

Robin dropped himself onto his bed, cursing himself with unrepeatable words.

He sat there for a while, considering what he would do next. He didn't wanna see the Titans after the incident, after yelling at their faces as if they were some kind of criminals. _ "I have to apologize to them, and then Wally. I wonder if he will forgive me for everything I've said."_

A cold, ruthless voice said inside his head _"how could you expect him to forgive you. You never learn how to appreciate what you have 'til you lost it. Think back how you lost everything, it's all because of your selfishness." _He blinked, he didn't like this voice, but after all, it was himself thinking.

_"Go out there before it's too late, before your lose another family again." _Robin reluctanlly got on his feet and opened his room's door. He feared that the Titans would be mad at or laugh at him, either way was bad. He had sworn so badly, he still remember saying that swearing indicated an underdeveloped vocabulary and lack of education. _"Great! Now the Titans may think I have an underdevelped vocabulary and lack of education."_

He entered the room, hoping he would see Kid Flash. And there he was, sitting on the couch, watching TV as if nothing had happened. Robin sighed in relief _"He's still here, wonder if he still wanna talk to me?"_

He approached his best friend.

"Hey KF, 'bout earilier, I…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he saw Raven rose her hands above her head and yelped "SOHTNIZ NOINRTEM HTARAZA,"

Robin blinked "wh-what?" as the black magic of the Goth girl wrapped his body

"Raven… what's going on?"

He didn't get to hear the answer, were Raven to answer him. He was choking on the magic as he felt a strange feeling rushing toward him, something he hadn't felt for years. He didn't have a chance to judge what it was, since oxygen was running out of his lungs. Robin desperately gasped for oxygen as he was leviated in te air, he coun't open his mouth, he couldn't breathe. His mind was losing its concentration and started to wonder if this was the end of the Boy Wonder's life. But somewhere deep inside of him, he couldn't believe Raven would do that just vecause of his words. They had shared a special bound since he braced hell to save her. So there was no reason for her to did this to him, no. They were not merely friends, but brother and sister. Robin always took best care of Raven, as well as Raven did to him. They never had an argument, not a single one. But this time, it did't take one bad argument for bad things to happen. Robin was in hell now, still faintly wondering the true reason for his sister's action. He shut his eyes painfully, it was getting worse, giving him an unbearable pain… _Raven… _His mind calling out for her name before shut down into darkness.

The Titans watched Robin twitching in pain worriedly. They hoped it would be over soon, they didn't want to see himsuffer, after everything he had been through. Raven, on the other side, knew that it was going to last much longer. Robin had gone too far, changed too much. Ravne hoped she could endure a little more so that she could bring Robin back to who he truly was as much as possible. She could hear the one she considered brother's body screaming in extreme agony, but she couldn't stop. She tried to ignored Robin's voice calling her name, telling her to stop. She tried to ignored Robin's questions, but she couldn't do the same to her power, her body. She felt exhausted, she couldn't stand the tiredness, so finally she let go of Robin and let him fall freely.

_Thud_

Robin hit thee floor as the black magic faded into nothingness. He lay there motionlessly when Raven held her hand to her head, painting. Obviously the spell had taken her much strength and energy. Kid Flash dashed to Robin's side, picking him up by his arm, it was then when Robin began to stir, eyes blinking a few times behind his mask "uh-ugh.."

"You're okay, dude?" Kid Flash worriedly asked, slightly shook Robin's shoulder but he remained quiet.

"Rob?"

To everyone's surprise, Robin straightened up and grinned widely

"Yep, I'm fine. In fact, I'm totally feeling the aster."

** A/N: Okay, so that is the end of chapter one. Tell me what you guys think. I'm not so good at expressing my thoughts in English, I'm trying to, but there's still too much room for improvement. Yeah, so in my story you may find false expression or so, but I hope you will enjoy the story the same. Review, I think it won't take you more than five minutes to review. I love reviews and so do the Titans. Oh and the songs are ****"Because you live" by Jesse and "I just had sex" by Lonely Island ft Akon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Although the 1****st**** chapter didn't go as I hope it to, I think I'll keep on posting this story. Maybe this will go better with the chapter ****, I'm trying to be opstimistic**

**Disclaimer: I swear I do not own the Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comic and so.**

**Chapter 2**

Upon hearing Robin's reply, Kid Flash immediately relaxed his tensed body and chuckled

"Oh, this is what I'm taling 'bout."

He raise a thumb up to Raven, who only rolled her eyes. Starfire happily flew to Robin and gave him her famous bone-crushing hug

"Oh, friend, I'm so worried about you."

Robin choked, but still patted her on the back

"Yeah, of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be" He smiled.

"Oh, Robin?" Starfire broke the hug to look him into the eyes, uh no, the mask.

"Yes?"

"What does "feeling the aster" mean? Doesn't the word _aster _means _a garden plant_?"  
Ignoring Kid Flash's chuckling, Robin shrugged

"Oh, that, in this case _aster _doesn't mean _a garden plant. _Aster here is a totally new word invented by an astrous person, ME" he pointed to his chest.

"That doesn't explain the meaning of _aster." _Beast Boy commented, arms folded.

"Duh.. aster here.." Robin was in mid-sentence when the speedster cut him off

"According to what Robin says, if _like _is the opposite of _dislike, _then _aster _is the opposite of _disaster. _But in my opinion, _aster _is a lame word made up by the Boy Blunder."

Robin protested by yelling "HEY! It's not lame, you're just envy 'cause you couldn't come up with some brand new idea like me."

Before Robin and Kid Flash could get in another agrument, Starfire nodded, understanding.

"So your _aster _means _great, fabulous, _isn't it? I think it's a pretty good word, showing your creativity."

While Kid Flash made a dirty face, Robin stuck his tongue out to him

"See? Star said that it was good, only your say that my made up words are lame."

"Not only, me the other said so too."

"Only you did, _Bay-watch_."

"Everyone did, they just didn't say it out loud since you were the youngest and they didn't wanna hurt your feeling."

"HEYYYY, me being the youngest doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Well, so maybe they were too polite to tell it to your face." Kid Flash smirked.

Robin was about to spit some words into KF's face when Raven grumbled.

"Can you two please stop? You're giving me a headache."

He stared at Raven, then shrugged. "No prob Rae."

While Raven thought _"Did he just called me Rae? He never did that in the past."_ Starfire flew to Robin and handed him a bowl of food.

"Please friend, you must eat, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I believe that you will enjoy my home dish, it's call _Takáchitô. _Please try some"

The bowl Star handing to him contained some kind of food looking like mud but pink. Robin was a bit terrified, but not wanting to disapoint the Tamaranian, he smiled and took a spoon full of the dish.

"Anything for a beauty like you" he put the spoon in his mouth _"It looks not so bad, hope that the taste is so too"_, then he realized how wrong he was. The food did taste bad, Robin had to restrained himself from spitting it out right to Starfire's face. She was eyeing him carefully, seeing he had swallow the first spoon of _Takáchitô, _she handed more to him.

"Ug-Star, I'm a bit full now." Robin waved his hands dismissively, he didn't want to eat something that bad again. _"How can they eat something that nasty?"_

"Friend, you must have more, you look very thin and pale." She insisted.

Usually, Robin didn't like other people calling him short or thin, but since it was Starfire, he would let it past. However, agreeing to her meant eating more of _Takáchitô._

"Okay, one more spoon, and that's it." He shut his eyes, praying that second would be better than the first. But he almost threw up when he swallow it.

"It's good, isn't it? _Takáchitô _is one of my favorite dishes."

"Ahh yeah, but I don' think they will match Earthlings' taste." Robin nodded nodded his head, looking else where but Starfire. Then his eyes caught Beast Boy watching Cyborg playing video game with Kid Flash, who was yelling

"No fair, you cheated. I want a rematch!"

Robin jumped in the middle of Cyborg and Kid Flash, grinning.

"Hey KF, let me revenge for you. I'll make Tin-man bite the dust."

One hour later, after beaing beaten up over and over again, Cyborg complained

"I can't believe you beat me, you barely ever play video game."

"Doesn't mean I can't play and play well."

He got up from the couch, yawning and saw Kid Flash clearing his throat nervously.

"Hey Robbie, about earlier, I hope that you ain't mad at me."

Robin blinked and frowned slightly

"What are you talking about? What about earlier?"

"You know, that incident. I didn't want to make fun of you, really. I thought I would remind you of our good old memories."

His frowned deepened as if he was trying to remember something, then it disappeared, being reaplaced by a smile

"Don't mention it, bud. It's ok to me. I almost forgot it now."

Then, Robin looked at his uniform and almost made an ugly face.

"Agh, where does this suit come from? Where is my original Robin suit?"

Surprised, Kid Flash lowered his voice almost to a whisper and said

"Hey, don't you remember? You had replaced the original one with this when you, you know, left him. But you still keep those uniform, you've told me once, remember?"

"I guess. Oh, and by the way,…"

Robin suddenly bent down and clutched his stomach painfully.

"Wha.. what's wrong ..dude?" Kid Flash bent down with him, eyed him in worry.

"M-y st-oma-ch…"

Robin fell down to his knees, still clutching his stomach, sweat traveling down his face while the other gathered around him. Cyborg whispered softly to Raven

"Ray, does you magic cause side effect?"

Raven deadpaned

"No, the spell is perfect, it can't cause side effect, neither does my magic. He must've eaten something wrong."

"He's pretty picky with food, so I don't think that's possible. Don't you remember how he told us about eating healthy food and so?"

The Goth girl fell silent, she knew that Cyborg was right, Robin exwas picky at food, he always ate healthy food, and he never had stomachahe. She was wondering what if she was respondsible for this when Starfire gasped.

"Oh, I think I know why" She floated to the kitchen table and gasped again. "no…" Her face turned as white as a sheet.

"What's the matter Star?" Beast Boy asked.

"I-I'm sorry. I accidentally fed him the wrong food. I was giving him _Kavlédé, _which happened to be a kind of medicine food in my home planet. It improves the… excretory system, and also the digestive system. The person who has problems with those, once eat this, will have no difficulty in… exc-re-ting. I suppose this medicine may be too strong for Earthling, especially with those of whom are perfect."

"Are you crazy, why giving him that food? Did you…" Beast Boy, Cyborg and Kid Flash yelled at the same time, furiously.

"I mistook it, since the _Kavlédé _and _Takáchitô _look almost the same. I meant to give him the _Takáchitô _but…" she looked down, suddenly became interested in her feet. "I was careless. The _Kavlédé _was meant for me, I'm the one with… those problems." She handed out the _Takáchitô, _which truly looked like _Kavlédé, _but had the dark – pinker color.

Robin groaned, obviously he had heard the whole conversation

"My di-ges-tive and excre-tory sy-stems a-re per-fect, so…" He stopped, trying to stand up "I have to- go to the bathroom, b-ye!"

He dashed out of the bathroom in super speed that even Kid Flash had to be envy.

"So…" Kid Flash began.

"Please remind never to eat Tamaranian food if I intend to. Robin's lesson is way too much" Beast Boys finished.

"I'm surprised he ate Star's dish, like he doesn't know those are so bad they can make you stop eating for months – Ugh" He groaned loudly as Raven elbowed him, gesturing to the sad alient girl sitting in the corner of the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." She whispered to herself "Please don't be mad at me, Robin."

"Look on the bright side" Kid Flash dashed to Star's side and flashed a smile "Robbie will be thankful since he wouldn't be having any problems with his exretory system for the rest of his life."

Starfire shook her head slowly

"However, to Earthing like him, it will be.. very painful and…" she trailed off, she didn't want to think about the consequent, let alone talk about it.

Raven murmured "And I thought my cooking is the worst.", she took a sip of tea and went back to her precious book. _"Poor Robin."_

She was so busy reading the book that she didn't notice 1 hours had passed and Robin hadn't come out. Not until Starfire exclaimed "Why is friend Robin still in the bathroom?" did she realized it. Raven closed her book and spoke in her signature monotone voice

"Probaly still has stomach ache, or maybe he's so tired that he had fallen asleep in there."

"No, I've must wake him up" Starfire floated to where the bathroom located, only to be stop by the three boys.

"Ugh-uh Star, don't you think it's a bad idea busting in a boy bathroom?"

"Yeah, not to mention if Robbie is… un-dressed. You'll embarrass him."

"He'll come out, sooner or later, believe me."

But another hour went by without Robin's reappearing, the Titans started to get worried.

"What takes him so long?"

"Isn't he supposed to come out by now?"

"Or maybe he's embarrassed and don't wanna come out?"

"Or maybe he's asleep and I must wake him up."

The last sentence belonged to Starfire, who was walking back and forth impatiently. Then, the door opened, revealed a worn out Robin. He looked pretty pale and his steps were unstable, beside from that, he was fine.

"Eer- hey guys." He managed to form a tired smile before being crushed by Starfire's hug.

"Oh friend you are okay, I was so worried about you."

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine, don't mention it." Robin carefully broke the hug and turned to the other.

"So I guess you were wondering what took me so long huh?" he chew his lower lip, choosing the right words to say

"I think I'll never eat Tamaranian food again for the rest of my life, even a maniac with some super dangerous weapons forcing me to eat it." He glanced at Starfire

"No offence Star, but I'm not having more, really, I don't like it."

She only stared down, becoming interested in her feet the second time of the day and whisper

"I understand, I shall not make you have any more of my home planet dishes. I promise."

The Titans all smiled in agreement, then Cyborg looked at the clock

"Oh, lunch time, who's up for some spaghetti?"

Beast Boy's face wrinkled

"No, I prefer my precious tofu waffle. I'm a vegetarian, I don't eat meat, I'm not cold-hearted like whose who eat meat."

Cyborg chuckled

"Have fun with your tofu, the other and I will enjoy my famous spaghetti. Rob, you want some?"

Robin slightly shuddered while helping Cyborg handed the food to Kid Flash.

"After what happened, no thanks. I don't think I'm capable of eating anything in a long time."

Then he mumbled deviously

"And soon KF will be too."

Kid Flash's head snapepd up from his plate, mouth covered with spaghetti's sause

"What?"

He went back to eating when he only receive a shrug from Robin. Too into eating, he failed miserably to notice Robin's small smirk. He finished his meal quickly, still wanting for more but Robin snatched the plate from his hand and ordered coldy

"You've had enough food for today. You can't eat more, unless you want to change your name from Kid Flash to Kid _FAT." _

"No way, how can I get fat, it's impossible."

Robin chuckled.

"But you can get stomach ache, especially with your super fast digestive systems."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kid Flash asked, placing a hand on his stomach to make sure nothing's gonna happen. Then he bent down painfully

"Oh my GOSH, my stomach."

"Have fun in the bathroom." Robin smirked. "This is for what you've done lately. Don't think I've forgotten it, not until I make us even."

"YOU LITTLE EVIL" Kid Flash angrily pointed a finger to Robin's face, making him laugh even louder.

"I sooooooooo haveee to gooooooooo…."

He dashed out of the room, his stunned fellow Titans behind with a (crazily) laughing Robin.

**XOXOXOXOX**

** Review XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I couldn't update this sooner 'cause I have school (my school starts early) And yeah, I'm hoping that this story could finally get some attention or what. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**_

* * *

_**Titan Tower**_

_**The following morning**_

"Guys, I'm ordering pizza, so what kind of pizza you want?" Cyborg asked, picking up the phone.

"Tofu!" Beast Boy raise his hands and yelled.

"Okayyyyyy, one nasty tofu pizza for the freaking vegetarian here. What 'bout you Raven?"

"Whatever" Raven grumbled, totally ignored Cyborg for her book but she couldn't concentrate with Beast Boy yelling at Cyborg how nasty of him to eat meat.

"…those poor animal, only a heartless person could eat an innocent animal. Gosh, we are the good guys, we're supposed to protect the innocent, and animal are one of those"

"Right! Let's just say that those animal (un)willingly donate their body for human's shake and for our repayment. C'mon, do you really believe that I will eat your nasty tofu?"

Beast Boy screamed

"Hey, my tofu is not nasty, your bacon is. And how about me being caught when still in animal form and then turned into food, would you still eat me dude." He looked at Cyborg with big puppy, teary eyes but Cyborg only chuckle evilly

"Yeah, and you would taste damn good."

"ohhh, how ruthless, cold-hearted you are." Beast Boy clutched his heart and dropped onto his knee. He grabbed Cyborg leg and said "Oh please, dude, tell me that you won't eat me dude." But Cyborg shoved him aside to turn his head to the red-haired boy

"How about you KF?"

Kid Flash clutched his stomach, croaked

"Jeez, no thanks. I'm feeling sick, can't eat.."

"Wow, this is the first time I've seen KF say no to food. I must write this down on record." Robin announced, entering the room, a smile spread on his face, replacing his usual frown.

"It's YOUR fault, you put that _Kavơ- kơvlll-…_"

"_Kavlédé" _Starfire corrected.

"Whatever it was, you put that in my spaghetti, how can you do that to me?" Kid Flash said, pouting, his eyes watered. "And you called yourself my best friend."

"You pulled a prank on me, so I decide to play back. That made us even." Robin replied "That will wear off, sooner or later. Oh, Cyborg, I'll get one pizza, same as you. I'm starving."

"Okay man, one…" Cyborg stopped in mid – sentence, staring at Robin "Wow, what's with that uniform?"

Robin grinned "Oh, may I present you … THE ORIGINAL ROBIN SUIT. This one is much more modern that the other one, with many freaking cool equipment and stuff, bullet proof, fire proof, not to…"

"So what 'bout the other one?" Raven asked, not letting him finish.

"Well... they're in a better place."

"_Right." _ She mumbled, also noticed that Robin's hair wasn't gelled up as usual. His raven hair was hanging loosely his forehead, and Raven gotta admit that Robin looked a lot nicer with his hair hung down.

"Wow, you look so cool" Beast Boy cheered. "Just like the old days."

"Friend, what do you mean by _just like the old days" _Starfire asked.

Beast Boy waved waved his hands around and said "When I was still in the Doom Patrol, I got to meet Robin once. It was when we were trying to bring down The Brain, I meet him there, and he was the coolest kid I'd ever met, with all the cool stuff and a super freaking-look uniform." He gestured to Robin.

"I don't know why he decided to change his uniform, he never answered my question."

All the Titans, except Kid Flash, who immediately tensed his body, turned to Robin, expecting for an answer. Robin swallowed hard, glancing over Kid Flash and frowned a little bit like he was having a hard time. Then he looked away, avoiding eye contact with the Titans.

"Can we not talking about that?"

Seeing that their leader don't want to talk about the subject, the Titans didn't want to push him to hard, they only nodded in understanding. This made Robin sigh in relief and made KF finally relax his body. Though their reasons are totally not the same, they both didn't want to say any word about it.

Later, when the breakfast was finally over and the Titans were all full, Kid Flash grinned

"You want to hear a good story, for desert?"

Robin shook his head wildly

"NO! Definitely no. I know that you're gonna make fun of me."

He looked at the other expectantly, hoping they would give out a no too, but

"A story would do us good."

"Yeah, totally."

"Please, tell me some story that includes Robin in it."

"Alright, Star, I'll tell you a Robin story." Kid Flash chuckle, totally overwhelmed for finally having a chance to revenge on Robin. "Let's begin…"

* * *

_**Kid Flash' POV**_

_We walked into the main room, totally exhausted from running and chasing round, and I was the one who was tired the most. Supey dropped the cage he was holding down on the ground and joined us. _

_ I looked at the cage worriedly, inside it, a small tiger was growling at us threateningly. I shivered, knowing too well it was Robin but I couldn't bear the thought of being clawed by his shark claws._

_ Miss M clutched her heart, eyeing Robin-the-tiger and asked_

_ "When will he be back to normal Zee?"_

_ "I don't know, it depends on the magician's power, but I guess it will only last for a few more hours."_

_ I sighed in relief "Okay, that's good because I don't want my best friend to be a tiger forever."_

_ Supey grumbled "Neither do I, I'm tired of running around chasing him, and not to mention he try to bite me with his teeth."_

_ "C'mon Supey, you're made of steel, nothing can hurt you, urhh, except Kryptonite y'know." I exclaimed, trying to defend Robin before Arty cut me off_

_ "He clawed you, almost to the face if you weren't fast enough."_

_ I grinned "ah yeah, except that one. I don't wanna have my handsome face ruined either. I'm just so happy that Robin wasn't born as a cute little tiger."_

_ Aquad (__**A/N: **__I know it ain't his name but I don't know what to call him. He doesn't seem to have a nickname) commented "He certainly is dangerous as a tiger. He has no memories and no humanity as a tiger."_

_ Now it was Zee's turn to defend Robin "You should make allowances, he didn't mean to. Like a werewolf, he had no choice being turned into an animal, also, he could not remember being a human and therefore has no memories of it. We can't blame if he tries to hurt us, it's natural."_

_ "So if he accidentally eats us, we should be blaming him either." I added, only to received a smack from Arty "Stop it. Nobody's gonna get eaten."_

_ "Okay, okay, whatever, I'm just saying __**if**__. Sooo… what do we do now with his clothes." I handed out Robin's uniforms, it was terribly tattered clothes. It was torn when Robin changed into a tiger and also from Robin's trying to tear it into strips._

_ "We just leave it there. Now all we have to do is waiting for Robin to change back, none of us can help him and we can't get help from you know who." Aquad ordered. "But it's gonna take us for hours."_

_ Right after he finished his sentence, a small pop caught our ears, we turn to the cage and there Robin was, back to human form again, but… N.A.K.E.D_

_ Robin immediately realized what was happening and he blushed madly while the girls squeaking and screaming and yelling embarrassingly. He tried to stand up, head bumping on the top of the cage, only to reveal what he should've hidden and make the girls scream louder. His face was as red as a beetroot and he hid what he should've hid sooner and turned around and around, not knowing where to turn to until Aquad opened the cage for him (with his eyes closed) and gave him the towel._

_** Normal POV**_

"You' ." Kid Flash grinned wickedly as Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed out loud, Raven, Starfire and especially Robin blushed madly.

"Wow, that's so astrous." Beast Boy laughed. "Whacha think Rob?"

Robin cleared his throat "It was one of the most embarrassing moment I've been through. After that, I didn't have the gut to meet 'em again for like weeks. Of course in the end everything went on as normal but it almost made me retire out of embarrassment."

Kid Flash added "and that's why he hates tiger, and the animal, and the zoo."

"Hey, I don't hate the zoo." Robin protested. "Since when I hated the zoo?"

"Right…" KF grinned. "Oh hey Rob, you know what, when you turned back to human, I had successfully videotaped you, wanna watch?"

While the girls blush, Cyborg and BB nodded their head eagerly and Robin only shrugged "Whatever you want. Don't care."

"Okay, here we go." KF chirped happily, he started the video, failing to notice Robin's slight grin. "I suggest that the girl turn their heads away."

"I don't." Robin suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"See for yourself KF."

"OHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO" KF screamed, clutching his head "How could you do this to meeeeee."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I'm so evil to stop this. I'm not running out of ideas, don't worry, just want a cliffhanger ( is it called a cliffhanger or what?). Review guys, tell me what you think, good, bad? And if you have any crazy idea, pranks, jokes or anything, please feel free to PM me or review. If the prank, joke is good, I'll put it in my story. And tell me what makes KF screaming like a maniac, in your opinion. Oh, and if you don't have any idea, review anyway, tell me your feeling, your review is my motivationnnnnn. XD**_


End file.
